kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Soundtracks
The Soundtracks are the musical themes played in the King's Quest games from the very first notes of Greensleeves to later songs in the series. In general there are very few official names for the songs. Below offers either a discussion on the source material for a music peace if its based off of stock music, or original titles given on soundtrack CDs produced by Sierra. According to Mark Seibertprivate interview, July 14, 2015 there were few if no names given to the songs, or very simple names. Some of the names were made up when released on soundtrack cds: :As I recall, I never really named anything other than the "Cue number" listed in the work schedule - Loop #25. OR, something might be listed as the "Opening Music," or "Credits," or "Battle Scene," etc… The titles listed on the CD were made up for the CD, with the exception of something like "Girl in the Tower." Any music marked with a '*' the official name is not known. King's Quest AGI *Opening Music/Fanfare* (played a couple of times on loop on the original 1984 versions, and also when you open the castle doors in all versions, except Apple IIGS which uses a door swinging sound instead) *Greensleeves/Opening Music (replaces the original looping royal fanfare in the 1987 versions, also played at the ending when Graham becomes king) *Danger Theme* (Doo dooo dooo doo doo, when enemies appear. Maybe based on a pop culture music.) *Dwarf Escapes* (played if the Dwarf touches you and runs off) *Turkey in the Straw (Fiddle music) *Death Music* (Chopin's Death March with a little bit of Pop Goes the Weasel) *Falling theme* (series of harsh descending notes) King's Quest: Quest for the Crown (Apple IIGS) *Opening Music/Graham's Theme* (Title/Credits theme and ending theme, this replaces the Greensleaves theme in Apple II version in both title and credits and ending. A short version of it is played when Graham bows to the king. They are remixes of the same theme when you first talk to King Graham in King's Quest 3) *Graham's Theme/Bowing to the King* (Short version of the Title Theme, in the Apple IIGS only, plays in place of the original Fanfare, this may suggest that the basic theme is Graham's theme in this version of the game) *Danger Theme* (a completely different song replaces the version on the Apple IIGS version) *Giant's Theme* (this is probably based on classic music piece, appears on Apple IIGS version) *Dragon's Theme* (Apple IIGS only, appears to be based on a classical piece of music, somewhat similar to Mordack's Island theme) *Swallowtail Jig (replaces the fiddle music in the Apple II version) *Leprechaun's Theme* (A short snippet of the jig is played in the King's Throne room as his theme apparently.) *Giant's Sleep Jingle* (a short theme of success when the giant falls asleep on Apple IIGS) *Death Theme* (somewhat sinister music, with a slightly funny two note ending) *King's Death Theme* (short discordant chord followed by a short sad piece, only on the Apple IIGS) *Friendly fanfare* (short fanfare when the Condor or Goat appears) *Flying theme* (there is a short fanfare when Graham is picked up by the Condor) *Falling theme* is replaced with smoother decending series of notes. *Points tones* (there are few different tones for getting points either picking up or interacting with something in your inventory, or doing something major (sounds like the 'friendly fanfare'), and when flurry of notes when the major treasures are found) King's Quest 1 SCI Remake *Opening Music/Title Fanfare* (this calls back to the KQ3/KQ4 intro themes to some degrees) *Wicked Witch Flying Theme* (remix of the Miss Gulch/Wicked Witch Flying theme from Wizard of Oz)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4kiXh8YOzk *The Sorcerer's Apprentice (Remix of the Sorcerer's Apprentice theme, see Fantasia) *Climbing The Beanstalk* *Jig (frenzied jig) King's Quest II Note: Not all of these appear in every version of the game. Some only appear in the enhanced Apple IIGS version. *Opening Music/Greensleeves (title theme) *Batman Theme *Monastery Theme (maybe based on an actual Gregorian Chant)* *Danger Theme* (same one from KQ1 PC) *Death Theme* (is a mix of Chopin's Death March mixed with Pop Goes the Weasel) (Three Stooges style, same as in KQ1 original) *Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D Minor (Dracula's theme) *Thriller (Ghost's theme) *Wedding March by Mendelssohn *Mermaid's Theme* *Neptune's Theme* *Space Quest Theme (only in 1987 versions) *Gwydion's Theme* (only in Apple IIGS versions) *Genie's Theme* *Friendly fanfare* (same as in KQ1 Apple II) *Valanice/Romantic Kiss Theme* King's Quest III Note: Not all of these may appear in every version of the game. Some only appear in the enhanced Apple IIGS versions. *Opening Music/Title Fanfare* (short fanfare played over the title screen, later reused in KQ4's title screen) *Credits Theme* (this is extended version of Manannan's theme) *Manannan's Theme* *Danger Theme* (plays just as you step onto the ship and are captured by the pirates, sounds like the Erlkönig leitmotif from Franz Schubert's Erlkönig)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XP5RP6OEJI *Gwydion's Theme* (plays in the intro) *Death Theme* (based on Gwydon's theme with an abrupt stop at the end, made up of 3-4 notes, with sort of Pop Goes the Weasel feel) *Smurf's Theme (Gnome's theme) *Teddy Bear's Picnic (Three' Bears theme) *Dance theme (Disco/Pop rock theme used for Manannan's punishment) *Sailor's Hornpipe (Pirate's theme) *Jaw's Theme (Shark theme, it ends with a short disharmonic chord played when the shark gets you) *Store Theme* *The Sorcery of Old Theme* *Oracle's Theme* *Rosella's Theme* (when you untie Rosella) *Graham's Theme* (Reunion/Ending theme... this appears as the title screen intro in both KQ3 and KQ4, its a little bit enhancement/remix in the Apple II version, it is remixed as Graham's theme in the Apple IIGS versions of KQ1) King's Quest IV *Drunken Sailor Song (KQ4 AGI Pirate Easter Egg) *Opening Music/Title Fanfare* (back from KQ3 and remixed) *Zombies' Night *Cupid's ThemeKing's Quest Collector's Series, manual, pg 25 *Chicken Reel (Hen's theme) *Greensleeves *Sheet Music theme* (perhaps some influences from Toccata and Fugue in D Minor) *Old Folks at Home/Suwanee River by Daly *The Entertainer by Joplin *Wedding March (reinterpreted) *Lolotte and Goon theme* variants (appear to be highly inspired by Wicked Witch/Gulch theme from Wizard of Oz) King's Quest V See Sierra Soundtrack Collection. *Sierra Fanfare *Opening Music/Title Fanfare* (somewhat similar to KQ3/KQ4 title intro music, but changes as it builds into the main intro music) *King's Quest V Theme *Graham's Theme *Cassima's Theme *The Bandits *The Dark Forest *Crispin's Theme *King's Quest V Closing Sequence For Quest Studio's name listings see here.http://www.midimusicadventures.com/queststudios/digital-soundtracks/kq5/ King's Quest VI *Sierra Fanfare *Opening Music/Title Fanfare* *Casima's Theme (new remixes) *Girl in the Tower For Quest Studios name listings see herehttp://www.midimusicadventures.com/queststudios/digital-soundtracks/kq6/ King's Quest VII *Sierra Fanfare King's Quest VIII References Category:Music Category:Soundtracks